The Many Shades of Love
by madparty99
Summary: A bunch of short one-shots about Raymond Reddington and Elizabeth Keen's relationship.
1. Stealing

a note: Real life and high school sucks. I haven't been able to write much lately but these should hold some of you over until I update the others...

I dream that I own James Spader... otherwise I own nothing.

Stealing.

"Red! I am going to go shower do you need the bathroom?"

The hotel was a small one bedroom, single bed, standard room. Quite different compared to his usual of extravagant rooms. Liz loved the smaller rooms, less places for him to run off to.

"No, I am good."

"You could join me..." Liz walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We have a dinner meeting in an hour, we do not have time and I do not do quickies."

Liz sighed. The bathroom was not very large and was sort if great full he told her no, it was tight for one person.

She stripped off her sweat covered clothes, it was steaming in Texas. Turned on the water so it was warm but still cooled her off.

"Just going to put my bag on the counter." Red signaled his presents as he walked into the bathroom. "Must you throw your clothes around the room?"

"Yes! I do, now get in here or get out!"

Liz laughed as she heard him ruffling through stuff, thinking she had own and he was going to get in with her.

Then slam, the door shut.

She peered out and saw he had taken all her clothes and all of the towels from the bathroom.

"Raymond!"

She walked out of the bathroom, naked and dripping wet.

"Do you want us to be late, Elizabeth? And you are getting the floor soaked." Red scolded humorously

"I want you to give me a towel!"

"No."

Liz was getting cold and her hair was dripping all over her body. "No?"

Red walked over and kissed her cheek. "I am not going to give you a towel."

"If I have to air dry we are going to be late."

"Fine want a towel?" Red held one up above her head.

"Yes!"

Red started to tickle her stomach, and she moved backward and fell against the bed.

"We are going to be a little late..." Liz giggled as his mouth moved over her body.


	2. Dying

Dying.

Elizabeth Keen is lying in a pool of her own blood, calling out for Red.

She is slowly slipping away, and the last thoughts running through her mind are, he told me not to come with him this time, he said it was too dangerous.

The gun shot to her abdomen was slowly oozing the hot sticky liquid, and she was losing consciousness.

"Red!" She just barely managed to call out one last time.

"Lizzie! I am here! I am here! Stay with me! Stay. With. Me." Red said as he ran into the room and collapsed next to her.

Her words were being slurred and it was becoming almost impossible to breathe. She had to get one more thing out before her time comes. "Red, I... I." Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Lizzie!" Red exclaimed crying. "You what?" He grabbed her arm and shook her.

"Love... Yo... You." She finished as Liz exhaled her last breath.

"Don't you dare die Lizzie! Don't do this to me! You can't!" Red cried. It was too late she was already gone.


	3. Daydreaming

Daydreaming.

It is in this moment, while Cooper is having his early Monday morning briefing, Raymond Reddington realizes what he wants most in the world: It's Lizzie hot, writhing and moaning underneath him in the early hours of the morning.

He wants her soft lips to run over his body nipping and kissing him and only him. He want to make her feel the love and desire he has for her.

Instead they sit listening to Harold Cooper talk in a steaming hot office in August. Liz fanning herself with her hand while she is wearing an awful olive colored blouse with grey slacks.

That girl really does not know that she is a winter not an autumn.

Her hair how it is pulled back into a ponytail, with pieces falling into her face. He has an almost unbearable desire to push the pieces behind her ears and kiss her perfectly shaped lips.

He is lost in thought and didn't hear Cooper signaling the end of the meeting.

"Raymond?" Liz asked as she shook his shoulder.

"Yes dear?"

Liz gave him a glare.

"Everyone else stood up and got out of the room because the meeting was over. You stayed and continued staring or daydreaming toward me. I thought I asked you to stop."

Red couldn't hold back himself and pushed her hair out of her face, and laid his lips over hers. Slowly taking her in. Before he pulled away and walked out of the room, leaving her there dumbfounded. (And Un-admittedly very very happy.)

_Not quite what I wanted but it can last me until later. _Red thought to himself.


	4. Gowns

Notes:

/wedding-dresses/214209/?fc=  
Dress that inspired chapter.

Gowns.

"Elizabeth Reddington, Elizabeth Scott Reddington. Hmm..." Liz said pulling on her incredibly puffy wedding dress with help from her best friend, Maddie. "We are getting married in a garden outside of his friends house. Why is he making me wear this? I didn't wear one this big when I got married the first time!"

"You are wearing this because it makes Ray happy and imagine after your little soirée how it will feel when he takes it off of you." Maddie was always that friend that Liz could lean on if things were getting rough, plus she never liked Tom, and she loves how Red treats Liz even if he is no.4.

"Omg! He is so much better than Tom, and bigger." Liz giggled.

"Then let's get you married so you can go make some babies for me to babysit." Maddie giggled as she finished zippering the dress.

Liz stood in front of the mirror, finally excited about showing Red herself in the white puffy dress.


	5. Disagreements

Disagreements.

Things can be difficult regarding the ones you love. They get mad and frustrated. They can make you sad and make you feel like you don't matter. They can do terrible things.  
But they also be sweet and loving. They can make you happy and like you feel special. They can also do wonderful things. So how much of the wonderful things do you need to cancel out the terrible things?

"Red? What the hell is wrong with you?" Liz growled from bottom of the steps calling up to Raymond Reddington, her soon to be husband, and criminal FBI informant partner.

"I ordered new guns for you and myself for when we go on non-government sanctioned missions. What is wrong with that?" Red stood at the top of the stairs tying his red bow tie, glaring down at Liz who was wearing a form fitted red evening gown with a dangerous slit up the leg which ended at her upper hip.

"No not that! You invited Cooper and the rest of the team to our wedding! We didn't even tell them we were together!" Liz snarled, she was beyond angry at him.

"Sweetheart, you don't think they have noticed our running into supply closets together? Or how on every undercover mission we are all touchy-feely? Oh! And that kiss in your office?" Red started and that was only a few examples.

"Fine! I get it but what about my job?!" Liz yelled but he was looking pretty damn good in that tux and her words kept getting caught in her throat.

"Do we have to go to this stupid FBI gala? I would much rather go carry you upstairs and take that dress off of you." Red complained.

"Don't try to take my mind off the fact that I am angry at you." Liz said as he walked down toward her.

"I'm not. I was trying to get us out of hearing you speak in front of most of the FBI, about how I am a bad bad man who made you famous." Red placed his hands on her hips.

"I don't like public speaking..." Liz groaned.

"I know. If you get stuck think about me and only me looking at you. You never seem to have trouble talking to me." Red jested.

"Shut up and kiss me so we can go before we are late."


	6. Questions (What if)

Questions. (What if...?)

What if... Why was he playing this idiotic childish game with Liz? She was sitting on his couch legs stretched out to lay over his, her wearing only his long sleeved baby blue button down. Him in a pair of flannel pajama pants. Red was running his hand up and down her thigh.

"What if... I quit my job at the FBI?" Liz asked, she generally asked life questions while Reds were generally sexual.

"I would make sure you ran away with me, and I would keep you in my arms forever." Red continued to rub her leg. "Okay my turn, What if I kissed you in the Post office?"

"I would first kiss you back, and then I would get fired." Liz giggled when his hands movement tickled her. "What if... I left you for Ressler?"

"You would never leave me, I mean come on. But if you did, I would kill Ressler and then I would remind you how much you love me." Red had a devious glint in his eye. "You would never leave me, I am too great. Anyways, What if... I had a secret affair with Meera."

"I would knock her out. Then I would stab you in the neck again with a pen." Liz laughed, she was truly evil.

"Oh Lizzie..." Red allowed his hand to move further up her leg.

"Red! If you keep doing you are going to have to take me right here and I don't think I could handle round 7 today..."

"It would be round 6 and I think you can..." Red moved his under neither her panties and found her starting to get wet.

"Ahh! Red! Stop it!" Liz yelled.

"Kill joy!" He removed his hand.

"What if... We got married?" Liz purposely started to play this game to hear what is answer to this question would be.

"Well even if we got secretly married, I want you in a huge pastry shaped dress, because I would want to take it off of you. And we could start making babies... I would want a boy and a girl but I would prefer the boy to be older than the girl. The boy should be a Sam and the girl... Umm Lucy... Yes Lucy." Red was talking a mile a minute and didn't even hear Liz until she yelled, "Raymond!"

He looked at her in shock, "Red, I can't biologically have children."

"That's not in your medical file..." Red trailed.

"I am going to ignore that fact that you seen my medical records... Tom and I tried for years, I could never get a viable pregnancy."

"What if was Tom's fault? Did you ever get tested?" Red never thought about Liz not being able to have children as the driving force behind her wanting to adopt, he always assumed it came from her relationship with Sam.

"I never got tested, we just assumed it was me and decided to adopt." Liz explained.

"What if...It was Tom, and not you?"

Red wanted a second chance at life with Liz; children included- which even surprised himself. But he didn't just want Liz anymore, he wanted a family with Liz, something neither of them had, except for each other.

"I would want to be married first but we could get going without a condom now if you so prefer." Liz was beginning to picture a family with Red, something she never allowed herself to do in fear of him leaving her or him not wanting a family.

"No, not right this second. But I have a question... How long have we been a couple?" Red asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Well like an official like boyfriend/girlfriend couple or like when did we begin fucking each other?"

"My goodness Elizabeth! Your language! And anyways what we do is lovemaking. I used to, as you would say, fuck hookers and unimportant people. I used to have sex with Luli and Madeline. But with you my dear, I make love with my queen." Red grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

Liz flushed and then blushed up her entire body, she couldn't help but think, 'Did he make the others feel like this?'

"Lizzie, we have been a unofficial/official couple for 3 years." Red noticed her thinking.

"What if... Madeline came back?" Liz asked nervously.

"I would tell her I am happy with a girl who is just above half my age. And that this girl is just as smart if not smarter than me, is absolutely beautiful, and is crazy enough to deal with me all the time." Red noticed the anxiety drain out of Elizabeth and the blush reappear on her cheeks. "What if..." Red reached into the draw in the side table next to him, and pulled out a little red velvet box. "I asked you to marry me? Just so you know this is not how I originally planned to ask you, I had a much more romantic plan but sitting here with you talking about babies and being married, it seemed right."

Liz was crying, full on crying.

"Lizzie, Lizzie! Sweetheart you don't have to answer right now!" Red tried to comfort her.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I want to marry you."

Red placed the small diamond covered band around her petite finger. Then he swiftly moved over her, making sure not to entirely lay on her, and captured her soft pink lips.

After several minutes they pulled apart.

"What if I said no?" Liz asked in a whisper.

"I never want to find out."


	7. Dancing

Dancing.

"Elizabeth, I have a charity fundraiser I need to attend, however I must bring a date. Normally I would drag Luli to one of these horrid things, but I can no longer do that. Would you accompany me?"

Liz was know regretting her answer. She had said yes. Of course she did, Liz would try anything to get him to start a relationship. Like a real relationship, not partners or close friends. No. Liz wanted the whole thing, the dancing, the dining and the sex. (Especially the sex, I mean look at him.) But to have this type of relationship she needed to be with him.

First a tall handsome man walked over, clearly after seeing no sort of contact between Red and Liz, asked her for a dance. She looked toward Red for confirmation, to which he responded: "Go have fun!"

Now after everybody and their brother has asked her for a dance, because she number one was a good dancer and two, even Liz would admit, looked pretty damn good.

Liz was going to sit next to Red and try to get his attentions, the only man's eyes she wanted on her, seeming as though he was the only man in there who hasn't given her the time of day.

"Liz! You are back? Your feet must be killing you!" Was the reaction she was hoping for, however she got nothing absolutely nothing. He was is some riveting conversation with a couple across the table.

Liz sighed, making sure she was loud enough for Red to hear her.  
"Look who decided to return." Red turned and sneered.

"You told me to go dance! I didn't want to at first!" Liz practically yelled, turning a few heads from around the room.

"Liz calm yourself, you are making a scene." Red sounded irritated. "And it seems like you didn't have any hesitations when the next in the string of men asked for a dance."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry love." Red apologized noticing that he had been awful rude to her for no good reason, other than for the fact that he was jealous. "It is my fault really."

Liz smiled as she heard the band director tell everyone that this was the last song.

"Dance with me." Liz exclaimed excitedly.

Completely forgetting the pain running through her feet, but in the morning it will be there.

"Lizzie, I don't dance. At least not often. Only when necessary."

"It is necessary." Liz placed her lips near ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Elizabeth, I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into." Reds voice was unsteady and clearly full of desire, it made Liz feel better about her decision to make the first step.

"What? All I want is my last dance to be with you... You are my date." Liz threw her voice into a sarcastically sweet tone.

"Let's go." Red stood up and grabbed her hand, carefully led her onto the dance floor.

The song was a faster paced jazz song. They started out in an awkward dance, like middle schoolers afraid to touch each other, his hands awkward settled at her waist, hers around his neck.

Liz was good at dancing, she took ballroom dance classes as a teenager as an attempt to keep her away from trouble.

Red was quite good too, although he doesn't always enjoy it. Could never find a partner as good as himself.

"Please actually dance with me. I know you can dance and all night people have been trying but miserably failing to actually dance with me." Liz pleaded.

Red grabbed her thigh and brought her leg to wrap around his hip, and dipped her backward.

They started to tango, and Red was honestly wowed by her dancing ability.

"Lizzie, you never cease to amaze me."

"I know."

Neither stopped to realize the song had ended and were content dancing each other about.


	8. Paris 1

Notes:

This will be a series of one shots about Red and Liz traveling to Paris. Most will be short like the non- Paris one shots in here. Each will be able to be read separately and you don't need to read the previous to understand.

Paris 1

Sleep. That is all Elizabeth had planned for today, her first day off in months and all she wanted to do was sleep.

It was 9am, Liz was still deep in sleep. Her phone started to buzz, however it was only on vibrate and it wasn't enough to wake her up. The caller, none other than Raymond "Red" Reddington, who knew Liz was generally an early riser. (not that she had any other choice with her ridiculous schedule.)

When she didn't answer her phone any of the 5 times he called, Red decided to pay his favorite FBI agent girlfriend a visit.

They had a some what of a boyfriend/ girlfriend relationship. It wasn't really possible for either to find time in their busy schedules to go out. Her with the grueling demands of being on an FBI task force, and him working with her at the FBI and keeping up with his appearances around the world. They went to someone's house after work, when he was in town, and would talk and drink wine. One night they even did it on the couch. Other than after work, their relationship hadn't really changed.

Raymond let himself into her house, he didn't have a key but being the criminal he is picking locks is like stealing candy from a baby. Although even he would take from an adorable bundle of joy.

"Lizzie?"

Then he heard her adorable snoring, well adorable when he wasn't trying to sleep with her curled into his arms, which had only happened once within the almost nine months of "Dating".

Red walked into her bedroom, and found her curled up in the comforter, light brown hair thrown across her pillow.

Red took the opportunity to lay beside her and play with her beautiful hair.

The slight pressure in the bed must have startled Liz, and she woke up and swung her fist into the "attacker's" face.

"Shit! Red! I'm sorry!" Liz yelped as she realized who she punched, voice filled with sleep.

"It's my fault really." Red said nasally as he cupped his hand around his nose, trying not to get blood on her bed.

"God! Red, I am so sorry." Liz apologized again.

"Tissues are in the top draw in my side table."

He gave her a questioning look as he reached into the draw.

"How did you know?" Red asked.

"I broke your nose, and it's bleeding. Tissues generally help with that."

Liz laughed.

"Don't laugh at me." Red tried to speak normally but failed.

Which made Liz laugh harder.

Once she calmed down and the bleeding stopped she asked him. "Why are you even here? I thought you were going to Paris."

"I wanted to surprise you and bring you along with me." Red allowed her to check his nose. "I thought we could use some time together in a bed, naked."

Liz giggled remember their first and only time. "Not a couch?"

"Well there too, but I would like to make you scream on a bed also."

"Oh my." Liz blushed. "Red, yes, we are a thing, however we see each other at work and some nights after work. I hardly think we are ready for that big of a next step."

"I think we are." Red leaned forward and brought his mouth to hers.

Liz moaned into his mouth. She didn't even realize that the noise was from her.

"See Lizzie... You want me just admit it."

"Shut up and help me pack."


	9. Good Bye

Good Bye.

He was about to get on the plane and leave for good. The blacklist was over, after 7 years of catching horrible criminals of all sorts. Putting her in more danger than he intended to, leaving was the best thing he could do for her- even if all the people he knew were dangerous were dead there would always be danger he couldn't predict.

Red slowly started the walk up the stairs and into the plane, once he got in the cabin he would never turn around, never go back.

Liz was running, and yelling. He couldn't leave her, he didn't even say good bye. She saw him halfway up the stairs and she was still too far away for him to hear her.

One last try before the door shut; "Raymond!"

It couldn't be. She wasn't there, it was his brain and his heart working against him, trying to tear him down. He turned around to see her running, his Lizzie came to him.

"Lizzie!"

She was crying, she made it in time.

Red started to run to her. When he reached her their lips crashed together and she was lifted off the ground. The kiss was one of many they had shared but this one felt different it was needy and desperate and there was sparks.

Red places her back on the ground. She looked up at him tears still glazing her cheeks. Liz whispered "you were going to leave me?"

Feeling instantly with regret, "yes."

"After almost 7 years you were just going to pick up and leave me?"

Once again Red replied yes.

"Now I am only going to ask one more question before I let you go, Why?"

"Because I didn't feel like I deserved the life I got with you and you deserve better than me. I knew that if I said good bye and you knew I was going to leave that I wouldn't be able to do it. So I just left."

"Okay." Liz released herself from his grasp and started the walk back to car.

"Wait! Lizzie!"

Liz turned around. Seeing the sun slowly turn into a burning ball of orange and yellow behind the jet and the man she loves whole heartily cast in a shadow.

"Is this good bye?" Red called. Liz was illuminated by the light, looking like an angel or a ghost.

"That depends on you."


	10. Longer

Longer.

That moment when you realize you are doing something very bad and you should stop came at the worst point for Liz.

Red up against her with her back against her bedroom door and her legs wrapped around his waist.

His lips were everywhere, marking her with little red circles claiming her as his and as a reminder that she traveled down this path with him.

"Red." Liz moaned even though she was trying to tell him to stop.

"Red." Her voice clearer than before caused Raymond to stop and look at her, his face clearly showing his irritation that he had to stop. His mouth was set in a line telling her without words to tell him what was wrong.

"We can't. It's..."

Her words were swallowed by his lips capturing hers once again. It wasn't a deep kiss, his lips just sat on top of hers in a reassuring way. Their was a spark the second their lips met and Liz couldn't deny how good it felt and the desire that flowed through her again.

Red was the one to pull away, his eyes searching her face.

"Did you feel it too?" Liz asked in a small voice.

"I have always felt that, when I look at you, when I hold your hand, when I touch the small of your back, when you give me that smile... I have always felt that. It just took you longer to find it."


	11. Dreams

Dreams.

"I'm home!" Liz called as she walked into her small, cozy, light blue, house in the suburbs of DC.

"Mommy!" Two little voice called from the living room.

She could hear the little feet against the hardwood turned to place her dark red pea coat on the coat rack. When she turned back around she was met with her 6 year old boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair and a toothless smile. And a 4 1/2 year old little girl with medium brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Where's daddy." Liz whispered.

The little girl said in a loud little kid whisper, "daddy is in the kitchen."

"Let's go get him." Liz picked up the girl and all three of them ran into the kitchen to find Red taking homemade macaroni and cheese.

His back was to them and he surely knew they were there, but Liz placed her baby girl on the ground and walked behind Red and placed a kissed on the side if his neck, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm... Hello love." Red said his voice full of life and happiness.

"How was work?" "Good, I missed my babies, but good. I enjoy profiling so much more than field work."

Liz let him go so he could turn around to face her. Red's first reaction was to kiss her, and so he did, both leaning into it a little too much in front of the kids. They were snapped out of their revere when the little boy exclaimed "eww!"

Liz giggled, and Red gave the little boy a death glare before laughing along with Liz. "Let's go eat dinner."

Liz ushered them all over to already ready set kitchen table. "Mommy! Daddy made us a fort after school today! It's in the living room!"

"Really?! You and Juliette will have to show me after dinner." Liz gave Red a smile.

"Well when we came home Sam said he wanted to do something fun..." His voice trailed off.

"I love you." Liz reached her hand over to grab his.

Dinner was eaten with lots of laughs and looks of desire sent across the table from Red to Liz. Together they put the children to bed before running to their own room. "I miss working with you all day." Liz sighed. "Shh... Let me kiss you." Red placed lips over hers...

And with that Liz was woken up rudely by the sound of her alarm clock, waking up beside Tom. She really need to get a divorce.


	12. Scents

Notes:

SO, I have been thinking (and Reading) and a lot of people, myself included, have written about how good and masculine Red smells. But do we really know how he smells while filming? He could smell like how we all think or he could smell horrible and we wouldn't have a clue. And while some people touch upon Liz's smell is more of us focus on Red. I was thinking about what I thought would fit Liz.

And with those thoughts this was born. I am thinking of doing another one about Red but ehhh not sure yet.

Scents

Walking hand and hand through a park Liz and Red were talking about anything and everything. Names for possible children (Sam and Juliette) , hopes (to have a different life with each other), fears (her losing him and him losing her), favourite types of ice cream (hers rocky road and his vanilla). Etc...

The air was crisp and the sky blue with darkening clouds. It was cool but not cold, however slightly breezy.

"Ok, So I know this is going to sound...peculiar, however it has been a question of mine since you stabbed my neck with a pen."

"Oh! God! I am still so sorry about that!" Liz placed her free hand over her mouth and her cheeks were stained with pink.

"Don't mind that now... But. I have been thinking about your perfume. You wear the same kind everyday, it never differs. It is most certainly Chanel, but I am not sure which one. And we have more or less lived with each other for about a year and not once have I seen a bottle of perfume."

"Oh." Liz giggled, and reached into her purse, pulling out a small green bottle of perfume. "I wear Chanel Chance Eau Fraîche. I just keep it in my purse, I am always running late and I mostly get ready in the car."

Red pulled her close to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his nose it the crook of her neck.

"Now I know what kind to get you."


	13. Dinner

Notes:

I have realized that all of these one shots have been fluffy, and to be honest I am not very good at angst or the darker stories. So here is my attempt at non-fluffy. It is still kinda fluffy. What can I say other than I tried.

Dinner.

"I am going to kill you!" Liz angrily spat.

"Now now, sweetheart, is that anyway to treat your fiancé?" Red pushed her further into anger.

"Oh my god! You are not my fiancé! We are out together so you can meet you stupid ass client and you are making me look like an idiot!"

They were standing in a coat closet at some fancy Italian restaurant. Liz had dragged him away from the table. He was constantly making fun of her, making crude and inappropriate comments, and touching her inappropriately all in front of his informant.

"Well Lizzie, this is your own fault for agreeing to come with me. I told you your role with me was to be a dizzy fiancé of mine, I have an image I have to maintain."

Liz was getting madder and madder by the second. "Does that require you hand going up my skirt while we ate soup? Or how about playing with the hem of my shirt while we drank wine? I am your partner, not a friend and definitely not your sex toy. So treat me like a partner, and I'll even play stupid for you, but do NOT touch me again tonight or I whip out my badge and get all of you in handcuffs." Liz screamed in a whisper.

"Your loss really Lizzie."

"And do not call me Lizzie! I am Liz or Elizabeth but certainly not..." Liz was cut of by his lips over hers. "Mmmm..." She moaned into his mouth as he expertly glided over her soft lips.

"Lizzie," Red pulled away with a smile. "Are you done? While I quite enjoy the last bit of time in the coat closet, I really am starting to get hungry."

Liz slapped his face. Hard. "Bastard."

When they walked out of the closet she could see his cheek bright red from where she hit. Quite proud of herself she walked out of the restaurant with a smirk spread across her face.

Notes:

HEY READERS! My overall goal is to have you all vote on which one shot should be expanded into a multi-chaptered fic. (Probably after 20 or so chapters) But! before we get to this point I wanted to let you know that I will do a one-shot of any prompt you comment/review. Thanks!


	14. Awkward

A NOTE: Hey everybody! I would like to just thank everyone who reads... you are awesome.

Also I am a freshman in high school and finals are this week and it has been crazy busy. So, I am not as good about commenting back to you guys as I would like to be. I really enjoy and love reading the comments... it the first thing i check in the morning. It really does put a smile on my face to hear feedback from you guys.. It means a lot to me and I truly appreciate it.

Their first time having sex was absolutely mind blowing, and so was every time up until today.

They laid beside each other under the sheet staring at the white ceiling.

"What happened." Liz questioned.

"I have no clue." Red said confused and almost mentally scarred at the whole situation.

"Do you think it will stay like this? Or it's just a freak thing?"

"It has to be a freak thing. Like this has never happened to me before, ever."

"Well I can say this wasn't my worst." Liz said half amused

Intrigued Red rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his arm to look at Liz better, signaling for her to further explain.

"I can't tell you. It's super embarrassing for me."

Red's lower lip descended into a pout, and she could see him try to almost give her a puppy dog face.

"Ugh fine. It was mine and Tom's honeymoon, the very first night in. We decided to have a go on the private beach behind the cottage we rented. He couldn't get his umm... Friend up at first and when it did, I faked my way through an orgasm, but I got sand up my umm... Cookie. I got a really bad infection and it was just awful."

Red couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Don't laugh! It was easily the worst experience I have ever had; I would take getting shot over that any day."

"I am sorry love. But I do have a question. Have you ever faked with me?"

"Oh god no. I can't not have one with you... Well except for today but there is clearly something wrong with both of us."

"Agreed. So, how about we go get dinner or something?" He said rather awkwardly.

"Promise you never speak a word about this or my story to anybody?" Liz gave him a look.

"Promise."

"Let's go."

They both rolled off the bed in different directions and didn't look at the other until they were fully dressed.


	15. Chapter 15

What would you do if the one you love was dying right before your eyes?

Would you sit and watch? Wait to see if they are truly a fighter?

Or would you fight with them? Help them live, and become stronger.

What would you do if they died before you got there?

You were just a moment too late.

The red light didn't change fast enough to green or the person in front of you drove slower than the speed limit.

What if these little things the strangers around you didn't think about changed your life completely?

What if you tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure and you could feel the life slowly seep out in a hot and sticky form?

Would you ever be the same?

Would you become a ghost? Drink you pain away? Live like they would? Move on?

What would you do if the one you love was dying right before your eyes? 


	16. Pools

Pools.

The water was warm, but not hot. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The kids, Sam and Juliette, were laughing and playing about in the pool. Liz was in her black and white stripped bikini sunbathing while keeping a close eye on her 5 and 7 year olds.

"Daddy!" Juliette exclaimed as he walked into the backyard.

Liz shot up like a rocket, "Your back from you trip early!"

"It looks like I came back at the perfect timing." Red grinned looking at her glowing in the sun. "Let me go change and I'll jump in with you guys."

Sam and Juliette squealed in excitement.

"Hey! Is that anyway to greet your wife?"

"Sorry." Red walked over and placed a kiss on Liz's lips, but it was quick and very rushed.

Ten minute later Red was walking down into the pool area and signaled to the kids to be quiet while he snuck up on Liz.

He picked her up with little difficultly, "Ray what the hell are you doing?"  
All she got for an answer was a devious looking smirk.

He walked over to the edge of the pool where the deep end is and threw her in, then jumped in himself.

"I hate you" Liz breathlessly said, after swimming up to the surface for air.

"No you don't." Red reached out and pulled her to him, and slowly kissed her.

Liz was the one to deepen the kiss, by slowly tracing her tongue over his bottom lip for entrance.

"Eww!" Juliette exclaimed.

"Julie, they do this all the time. They'll stop in a minute. Just keep playing and pretend they aren't there." Sam said pulling his sister over to the ladder so they could jump in.

"Maybe we should stop." Liz mumbled against his lips.

"You heard Sam, pretend they aren't there."

Ray moved his lips onto her neck, and Liz threw her head back giving him more space to explore. "Hmm… we should stop." Liz said again. "Unless you want to give them a scarring experience and then the talk."

"I will finish this later." Red grumbled.

Red and Liz swam over to where the kids were about to jump in. Together as a family they enjoyed the summer afternoon in the pool. If you didn't know any better you would think that they were a normal family, not a criminal and his FBI wife and their two children.

The best part of this little story? It's not a dream.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Thank you my wonderful readers! This is not a new chapter! SORRY! I will be posting soon, I promise. I have been updating my other story Mistakes. Here is a link if you haven't already read it - s/10479517/1/Mistakes.

Thank You!

Madi


	18. Chapter 18

"Mommy! Can we go to the beach?!" Juliette asked in her adorable little voice.

Red took Sam fishing for some "father/son bonding time." So it was only Juliette and Liz. "Sure sweetie."

Liz slathered Juliette in sunblock, changed, packed lunch and the car in under an hour. Feeling pretty damn accomplished they drove off to the beach.

Liz and Juliette built sandcastles and played in the water. Liz felt like a little kid again. Okay, not exactly like a little kid but younger, yes she felt younger.

Liz and Juliette sat down around one to eat their fluffernutter sandwiches and to drink their lemonade.

They played on the beach for a few more hours, swimming and laughing together. Liz had to be the annoying mom who put sunblock on constantly and tell her when they had to go.

"Juliette, daddy just called. Him and Sam are leaving to go home now, so we should leave now too."

"Do we have to go? You actually played with me. You don't do that when daddy is around."

Her little words broke Liz's heart. Liz knows it true, when Red is around the are inseparable. "Sweetie pie, if we go now, I promise we can do more things just you and me."

"Okay mommy."

The raced each other to the car, Juliette clearly one. And drove home to meet daddy and Sam.

As soon as the walked inside there was Sam and Red talking off their muddy boots. "Really guys! Next time take your shoes off outside. And Juliette go jump in the shower to make sure you have no more sand on you. Sam go in mommy and daddy's bathroom and shower too."

All three at the same time said "yes mommy."

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

Red chuckled a bit before continuing, "You never put sunblock on yourself did you?"

"Shit! No, I was trying so hard not to forget to put it on Juliette that I forgot to put it on myself."

"Hmm... The last name fits you Mrs. Reddington." He stressed the red portion of the last name to make his joke.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"I'll go buy some aloe." He laughed as he pulled away.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Speak Now.

a note: I don't own anything... Sad. :(

another note: I am extremely sorry about my lack of response to your reviews. They all mean so much to me and I just want to take a moment and thank you all for them. I will eventually pm all of you. 

* * *

Dr. Mark Smith is tall and thin. Salt and pepper colored hair, with bright green eyes. He is funny, and smart.  
He is 50 years old.

Dr. Smith is the head surgeon for the  
neurology department, and works nights, weekends and during the day.

Elizabeth Keen is medium height and thin. Light brown hair, and blue eyes.  
She is focused and smart. She is 36 years old.

Elizabeth is the head of her task force, works along side Raymond Reddington, and has no set schedule.

...

"I am running late. Shit!" Liz yelled at her maid of honor dressed in a short yellow strapless dress.

"The bride can't be late. The wedding starts when you walk down the aisle." Anne calmed her.

"Your right, I'm just stressed. Zip me please."

Her dress was a 50s style old Hollywood glamor beaded dress, with her hair done in victory pin up rolls.

"Oh my god! Liz you look beautiful! Just wait until the dress is in a ball while you are in the bed!" Anne exclaimed.

Anne was her best friend from high school, and they text each other almost everyday. It seemed fitting that her only and best friend be her maid of honor.

...

The church was filled with people, mostly Mark's family, however their was a few people for Elizabeth. Meera's replacement Melody Brooks, Donald Ressler, Aunt June, Dembe and Raymond Reddington.

After the whole thing with Tom, Liz found solace in Red. He was there for her forever and always. She fell in love with him. But after months of trying to move past the partnership relationship they had with nothing to show for her efforts, Liz started looking at the fancy dinners that Red brought her to. Eventually she found Mark, and he makes her happy and he understands an intense job environment. For once Liz felt truly loved, and she said yes to his marriage proposal.

The organ started playing it's tune, and Anne carried her yellow daisies.  
Followed by Liz carrying the same flowers only a larger bouquet.

Mark smiled at her, and she smiled back. Liz was almost to tears and they haven't even read the vows the wrote yet.

The priest started the ceremony, and Red zoned out staring at Liz in her dress holding hands with that man. He finally refocused when the priest said "if anyone believes that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your piece."

Before Raymond realized what he was doing he stood up. "Lizzie, I..."

All eyes shot to the man crazy enough to hold up the wedding.

Liz felt her heart skip a beat.

He was shaking and stuttering and thoroughly embarrassed but he couldn't let her follow through with this. "I am in love with you."

Mark looked at Liz expecting her to tell him to leave, but instead she whispered sorry and ran toward Red.

"I love you too." She whispered to Raymond as they intertwined their fingers and ran out the front doors.

The ran halfway down the street and into a wooded area. "I was hoping you would do that." Liz panted as she looked up at him.

"I expected you to slap me, or something. This is not what you would usually do."

"I really need you to stop talking and kiss me before I realize what I just gave up and run back."

Raymond kissed her so softly and sweetly and Elizabeth was having no part in that. She grasped the back of his head and pulled him in closer to her effectively shoving her tongue into his mouth. He pulled away for a second, leaning his forehead against hers, and heavily breathing.

"I love you so much."

"You are a way better kisser than Mark." Liz grinned.

He got the love of his life back. She got the love she never knew he had for her, all because he spoke up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Readers! So I have reached 20 chapters and that means that I want you to choose one to expand into a multichaptered fic! Just leave a review saying what one you would like. **

**Thanks!**

"Are you my person?" Liz looked up to Red from her position on the old slumping couch, gently sipping her glass of scotch. She needed something strong tonight after their fight, all those this was her first alcoholic beverage.

"I don't know what you mean." He sat on the oak coffee table. Placing his emptied glass beside him.

"Are you my person, like do you listen to me, tell me when I do something without judgement, tell me your problems, and do anything with me? Are you my person, or am I personless?" She said calmly, fully expecting a vague answer about how he would do anything for her, but not exactly what she wanted.

"I liked to think I am, but I think based on out fight I am not a good person."

Liz laughed a bit. "You're a good person, just not a great person."

"I'm sorry Lizzie." He smiled, and extended his left arm to place his hand over her right knee. "Can I have the chance to try harder?"

"Yes."

"Really?" He smiled in that way that made her feel special and loved.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Permission to kiss you?"

"Permission granted."

He gave her a quick peck on her lips. "Should we tell the kids that we are all better? Like we aren't mad at each other anymore?"

"Later, now Shh." Liz covered his lips with hers moaning a little bit. She got confirmation that they would just tell the kids later by his tongue moving into her mouth.

"I love you being my person."


End file.
